Castillos en el aire
by Lucielanor
Summary: [TERMINADO]Siguiendo la moda Star Wars, precuela de Amor de madrugada. ¿Cómo dos personas tan distintas pudieron llegar a estar juntas tanto tiempo?HrS,HD. Reviews, plissss!
1. No hay reglas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Me apresuro a decir que estos personajes no son para nada mios, sino de J.K. Rowling, antes de que su orgullosa dueña se apresure a tirarme a mi tambien a traves del velo, como a uno que yo me sé. (Es que me he enterado de que en el nuevo libro mueren ¡dos! personajes más, y estoy temblando ya. Se admiten apuestas.)._

* * *

**CASTILLOS EN EL AIRE...**

- Otro cero, Potter, esta visto que con cada año que pasa se vuelve usted más inútil.

Snape miró con satisfacción la poción de Harry, que se estaba volviendo negra y empezaba a corroer el caldero.

- Arréglelo o se quedará castigado después de las clases – masculló con gusto el profesor antes de dirigirse a evaluar a otros alumnos.

En cuanto que Snape estuvo a más de diez pasos, el chico rogó ayuda:

¡Hermione¡Auxilio¿Qué hago?

La chica miró de reojo el contenido del caldero de su amigo y echó con disimulo dos o tres ingredientes que hicieron recuperar al líquido el color y la textura que le correspondían.

- Ya esta, Harry, ahora sólo espera cinco minutos y echas...

¡Señorita Granger¿Qué le he dicho de hacer el trabajo de los demás?

¡Mierda! – farfulló Harry al lado de la avergonzada muchacha.

Snape se acercó con prontitud al caldero de Harry y observó su contenido con un gesto que expresaba algo parecido a la alegría.

- Le dije al director que no valía para mis clases, Potter, y me ignoró. Pues bien, aquí los resultados – Severus Snape no podía evitar sonreír con el sarcasmo pintado en la voz – Potter, un trabajo sobre la creación y el uso de la poción Edaevheda para la próxima clase. Granger, en mi despacho después de la cena: castigada.

A continuación hizo el amago de retirarse, pero se giró, sonriendo más pronunciadamente.

- Ah, casi se me olvida. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Seamus y Dean, los únicos que tomaban pociones de su curso junto a Harry y Hermione, emitieron, irritados, sonidos de indignación.

- Al trabajo, o serán cien puntos.

- Esto no va a quedar así – murmuró Dean cuando Snape estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírle – Estoy harto de este tío; va a comprobar lo expertos que somos en pociones hoy mismo.

¿En serio¿Hoy? – preguntó Seamus inseguro.

Dean se limitó a exhibir sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dentífrica y asentir con lentitud.

Ni Harry ni Hermione oyeron los planes de sus compañeros de atrás, puesto que ambos estaban profundamente sumergidos en sus propios mundos de horror.

Harry tenía que hacer un larguísimo trabajo sobre algo de lo que no tenía ni idea, la próxima clase era al día siguiente y Hermione no podía ayudarle porque estaba castigada. Horror, pavor.

La pobre chica era un caso aparte. "_¡Castigada¡Yo!_". Se negaba a creerlo. Y con Snape, nada más y nada menos, que se limitaría a hacerle la vida un poco más imposible.

Para Hermione aquel día se volvió negro, más aún cuando termino de cenar y le toco dirigirse a las mazmorras. Aún no entendía las risitas de Seamus y Dean durante la cena al mirar a Snape, porque a ella no le hacía ni puñetera gracia pasarse la noche encerrada en el despacho de aquel hombre.

Hermione se sonrojó, aunque los pasillos estaban aún vacíos y nadie pudo verlo.

Snape tenía ese "algo" que, sin saber porque, había atrapado a Hermione desde sus primeros días en el colegio. Se avergonzaba profundamente de ello _("¿Quién no se avergonzaría de que le gustase alguien así?_", pensaba ella), y jamás había dicho ni una palabra a nadie ("_Bastante rarita soy ya…_"). Sin embargo, aquel misterio la había pillado con la guardia baja, y aquel profesor había acaparado todas las defensas, miradas y pensamientos de la chica. El no saber quien era realmente Severus Snape, aquel comportamiento de alguien bueno dentro de una capa de maldad y fría ira... ¿Masoquista? Pues si que lo era un poco, la verdad, para que negar que ni siquiera la misma Hermione veía ni pies ni cabeza a aquel asunto. Pero en aquellos cinco cursos y pico, había aprendido a convivir con ello.

Pero claro, pasar un rato tan largo a solas con Snape iba en contra de su sentido común. Porque si él notaba algo, aquello podía ser un cachondeo...

"_Basta. No le mires, no le hables; básicamente, no pienses_", se dijo Hermione antes de golpear la puerta del despacho, escuchar un "Adelante" e introducirse en el lúgubre y oscuro ("_¡Oscuro!_") despacho.

Severus se encontraba tras su escritorio, semi-oculto entre una montaña de libros y pergaminos. El hombre ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver quien entraba.

- Ah, señorita Granger, es usted. Veamos... – Snape miró dubitativo a la chica – Tenía pensado pedirle que ordenase y limpiase el despacho.

Hermione ahogó un grito. Aquel despacho no tenía solución ni con una legión de elfos domésticos adictos al trabajo ( y es que Snape y el orden no vivían precisamente en paz y armonía).

- Pero se me ha acumulado el trabajo y visto que es usted tan _lisssssta_ – vease la exageracion sarcástica en la "s" – me pregunto si podría acabar aquella poción – terminó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana, donde humeaba un caldero.

Siguiendo con su dogma de "No hablar, no pensar", Hermione se encongió de hombros, mostrando indiferencia.

- Le faltan cuatro horas de cocción. Vaya echando garra de dragón en polvo cada veinte minutos y remueva en ambos sentidos en cada ocasión. Si está bien hecha, podrá irse cuando acabe.

Sin emitir sonido alguno, la chica se dirigió hacia el caldero y comenzó a trabajar. Todo transcurrió con normalidad durante más de una hora, con Hermione removiendo la poción y Snape trasteando en su escritorio.

Súbitamente, Snape se quedo mirando a la chica con aspecto pensativo, la cual estaba de perfil, con rostro concentrado y mirando atentamente el reloj. Su voz rompió el silencio.

- Es usted muy guapa, señorita Granger.

Hermione a poco se cae de cabeza dentro del caldero de la impresión.

¿EH!

- Aunque es una pena que esté sorda, por lo visto.

La muchacha cerró un momento los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

Snape se levantó de su silla, se dirigió hacia la chica y observó con detenimiento la poción, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Entonces alzó su mirada hacia el rostro de Hermione, y ella pudo notar como todas las alarmas saltaban y cartelitos de "DANGER" con luces rojas parpadeaban con intensidad (todo esto dentro de su cabeza, claro, ella tenía una imaginación muy vívida).

- Lo de antes iba en serio – afirmó el hombre con un tono extraño (extraño porque estaba siendo amable, y eso no era muy común).

- Ah... Pues… vale. Gracias – anonadada. La estaba dejando sin palabras.

Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa, se alejó unos pasos mientras Severus la observaba con sorna, viendo como se retiraba cuidadosamente.

¿Adónde va?

- Eh… Ahm… Pues… Yo… Uhm… Mmmm… - "_¡Por Dios¡Tanta labia como tienes y lo poco que te luce!_"

- No se alarme, señorita Granger, solo era un cumplido. Siga así, está haciendo un buen trabajo. Ya le queda poco a la poción.

Decir poco a casi tres horas más encerrada en aquel sitio agobiante con un Snape más raro que nunca era, a las claras, una grandísima exageración.

Transcurrió otra media hora en la que Hermione consiguió volver a concentrarse, al igual que Severus, aunque este se hallaba más concentrado en su alumna que en su trabajo.

De hecho, le estaba haciendo una radiografía que ni con los mejores Rayos X, caramba.

¿Tiene usted novio?

Hermione ya no sabía si reír, llorar, autolanzarse el Avada Kedavra, cortarse las venas o dejárselas largas.

- Ehhh... Pues no.

- Excelente. (_N/A: Imaginense el tipico gestito del señor Burns, le va que ni pintado. :P_ )

"_¿Cómo que excelente¿Y a éste ahora que mosca le ha picado? Concéntrate, Hermione, concéntrate o no saldrás nunca de aquí_"

Otro rato de silencio. Snape incluso volvió a corregir trabajos. Sin embargo, apartó de nuevo su trabajo y le increpó de nuevo a la chica, esta vez con un tono casi violento.

¿Y Potter?

Hermione, que empezaba a estar hasta el moño, se volvió y le miró interrogante.

¿Qué pasa con Potter?

- Era su novio¿verdad?

¡Que va a ser mi novio! Vuelva al trabajo, ande...

La muchacha se asustó al oírse, porque le había perdido totalmente el respeto a su profesor, pero él no dijo nada y volvió a lo suyo.

Otros cinco minutos de silencio y Severus volvió a la carga.

¿Y Weasley? No me dirá que ese no...

¡Pues si que le ha dado a usted fuerte! No creo que sea de su incumbencia, pero NOése tampoco – Hermione ya estaba muy harta y miró enfadada a su profesor. El susodicho sonrió.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no me pegue... – de repente puso cara de pensárselo y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia la poción, cuestionándose seriamente el tirársela a Snape, que no le estaba poniendo precisamente las cosas fáciles.

La chica oyó en ese instante como Snape se levantaba de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia ella, notando como su cuerpo se ponía en tensión, preparada para mandarle a la mierda (y salir corriendo, porque era demasiado joven para morir) en cualquier instante.

Él se situó tras ella, le retiró el pelo con suavidad y entonces (entonces, dos puntos y aparte):

Acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica y lo besó con parsimonia.

Repetimos: Snape beso a Hermione. La cual, por cierto, se debatía entre la risa, la sorpresa y la agradable sensación de haberlo conseguido contra todo pronóstico.

Pero hablamos de Hermione, la sensata Hermione, que se deshizo como buenamente pudo del hombre y se alejo un par de metros de él.

¿Se puede saber que demonios está haciendo? – interrogó con la mejor cara de susto de la que fue capaz (que dadas las circunstancias, no fue muy buena).

Snape mostró una sonrisa que le quito de golpe más de diez años de encima.

¿Qué problema hay? No hay novio, no hay reglas.

¡Ay, mi madr...¡Pero usted que se cree¿Y si yo no quiero, qué?

El "_¡JA! _" irónico del hombre resonó por toda la habitación, y Hermione se preguntó horrorizada si TAN trasparente era.

Snape empezó a avanzar y la muchacha miró la puerta, pero él se interpuso antes de que ella siquiera intentase moverse, con una sonrisa que hizo estremecerse a la joven.

De nuevo el hombre comenzó a avanzar hacia Hermione, que a su vez comenzó a retroceder; pero si por algo se caracterizan las habitaciones es porque hay paredes. La chica no tardo en toparse con una y el hombre no tardó en alcanzarla.

Colocando una mano en la pared, justo encima del hombro de la chica, y la otra en su mejilla, fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de una perpleja Hermione que le miraba con los ojos como platos, preguntándose si, como en la canción, aquello era fantasía o realidad.

El hombre la miró con un gesto que combinaba ternura, deseo y cierto grado de sorna.

- Vamos, señorita Granger, colabore usted un poco – comentó antes de juntar sus labios definitivamente con los de la asombrada joven, que cerró los ojos y por unos momentos (bueno, mejor digamos minutos) se dejo guiar por el hombre, que aunque ese día estaba realmente raro y, en general, debía de estar bastante necesitado (_N/A: Que yo no digo que no tuviese por ahí un harén escondido en Hogwarts, pero que me da que la vida amorosa-sexual de los profesores de Hogwarts debe de super triste :P _), supo tratar a la chica con un tacto y una delicadeza exquisitas, tales que Hermione empezó pronto a "colaborar", lo cual aceleró los planes del hombre más de lo que ella deseaba (lo de "desear" es un decir), puesto que Snape empezaba a pelearse con los botones de su uniforme.

Cuando la joven fue consciente de ello, lo cual le costo, ya que estaba atenta a otros... "temas", se dio inmediata cuenta de que había que cortar con aquello.

Con más brusquedad de la que esperaba, apartó al hombre de sí, que tras aquello ya no esperaba resistencia alguna, el cual le miró de forma interrogante.

Hermione se recompuso como pudo y adoptó su pose más digno.

- No sé lo que pretende...

¿No era obvio? Lo mismo que tú, de hecho.

- ...pero está muy raro hoy. – continuó la chica como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

- Vamos, Hermione, podemos divertirnos – se le acercó el hombre con un brillo en los ojos que hizo flaquear las resistencias de la gryffindor.

Sin embargo, antes de que de nuevo no fuese capaz de controlarse, esquivo como puedo a su profesor, y dirigiéndose a la puerta, le dijo con voz firme:

- Mire, no se lo que le pasa, pero mañana me lo agradecerá. – salió, dando un portazo, y dejo a Snape mirando a la puerta como un imbécil, murmurando algo muy parecido a un "Lo dudo".

* * *

En cuanto la chica salió del despacho, toda su fuerza se desvaneció, y subió hacia su habitación preguntándose cómo había podido renunciar a aquella oportunidad gloriosa. Para su desgracia, era todavía muy pronto (apenas habían pasado un par de horas), y sus amigos la esperaban. 

¡Qué pronto¿Qué tal te ha ido? – preguntó Ron inocentemente.

Por su propia seguridad mental, Hermione decidió ocultar la verdad.

- Bien ... Sólo tuve que ayudarle a corregir unos trabajos y termine pronto – respondió forzando una sonrisa.

¿Cómo estaba Snape? – preguntó Dean con una risita.

¿Y eso a qué viene?

- Jejeje, es que a la hora de la cena le echamos un filtro en su comida.

¿Y qué se supone que hacía? – preguntó Hermione entornando los ojos.

- Pues tenía... Jajajaja, que... – Seamus se encogió ante la mirada asesina de Hermione y concluyó con un hilo de voz - ... excitarle.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, espantando a todos los estudiantes que allí había con sus risas de locos homicidas, al imaginarse el cuadro.

- Pues lamento decir que estaba como siempre – repuso Hermione con rostro frío y a voces para que pudiesen oírla por encima de sus risas.

- Se supone que tenía que estar más... JAJAJAJA... cariñoso – dijo Dean casi sin aire.

- JAJAJAJA... Snape tirándole los tejos a Hermione, es... ¡Es genial, JAJAJAJAJA! – el pobre Harry se revolcaba por el suelo de la risa y tenía aspecto de no poder ni con su alma.

- Siento decepcionaros, pero os repito que estaba igual que siempre.

- No lo entiendo... – murmuró Seamus, aún asustado con la mirada de Hermione de hace unos momentos.

- A lo mejor es que sois tan inútiles en pociones como él dice siempre. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

¿Qué le pasa? – inquirió Dean viendo como su compañera subía airada las escaleras, mientras él mismo seguía teniendo graves problemas para respirar.

- No sé – contestó Ron – Pero no ha hecho los deberes.

- Es cierto – admitió Harry – Que extraño...

Arriba, Hermione intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero sólo conseguía recordar un beso... El Beso...

* * *

Por el contrario, Snape cayó rendido en su cama, aún con un ligero sentimiento de frustración. La parte divertida llegó a la hora de despertar, cuando aún tumbado en su cama, se frotó los ojos, intentando desperezarse. Poco a poco, le fueron llegando imágenes del día anterior: las clases, una reunión con Dumbledore, el castigo de Grangerél intentando desvestir a la chica mientras la besaba con pasión, la conversación con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa...

Un momento...

Pausa.

Severus se levantó de la cama de golpe cuando esas imágenes llegaron a su mente. Después de tanto tiempo...

¡PERO QUÉ HE HECHO? – aulló horrorizado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Se me ocurrió este fic mientras estudiaba para mis exámenes, así que dadas las circunstancias, es un poco desmadre ;) Creo que va a ser cortito, 3 chaps como mucho, y aunque segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, me está gustando bastante escribirla, porque es menos sentimentaloide y más divertida (de momento), aunque no sea muy allá._

_Bueno, un agradecimiento a mi amiga Patty, que consiguió engancharme a esta pareja; y gracias a todos los que dejaron su review en "Amor de madrugada"._

_Espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis, muchos reviews, por favor, soy adictaaaaaaaaaaa, jajajajajaja!_

_Muchos besitos y hasta el próximo chap! Bye!_

_Ela :)._


	2. Cada dia que pasa

_**Disclaimer: **La historia es mia. El titulo es mio. Cada uno de los capitulos son mios. El argumento, las situaciones, los pensamientos de cada uno y hasta las bromitas tontas son mias. ¿Qué importa que una chorrada como son los personajes sean de J.K. Rowling? Señoras y señores¡aqui los que mandamos somos nosotros! Muajajajajaja!_

**Advertencia:** Pido perdon por la pensa puntuación, pero no se que carayo le pasa al editor de texto de la pagina que me borra la mitad de los signos y los guiones. I'm sorry :(

Y ahora si...

* * *

**CASTILLOS EN EL AIRE...**

**Capítulo 2: Cada día que pasa...**

Cuando, al bajar a desayunar esa mañana, los chicos encontraron a Hermione frente a la chimenea apagada, se asustaron bastante.

Tenía la cara extremadamente pálida, enormes ojeras y un gesto que era la viva imagen de la preocupación. Parecía que le hubiesen anunciado la muerte de alguien. O que le hubiesen dicho que había suspendido.

¡Hermione¿Estas enferma¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Ron, corriendo hacia la chica.

- Estoy bien, no seas alarmista.

¿Quién es alarmista¡Yo no soy alarmista! Simplemente es que pareces al borde de la muerte.

- De veras, estoy bien. Esta noche no podía dormir bien y me baje a estudiar, eso es todo – tranquilizó ella, señalando una pila de libros en una mesa cercana.

- Ron tiene razón, tienes un aspecto horrible – concedió Harry.

- Muchas gracias, pero nací así. ¿Hiciste el trabajo de Snape?

- Ehmmm... Pues no. No tenía ni idea, y para escribir tonterías...

_¡Accio!_ – un grueso pergamino salió volando y llegó a manos de la chica – Aquí lo tienes. Lo hechicé para que parezca tu letra.

Las mandíbulas de Harry y Ron colgaban a, aproximadamente, metro y medio de su lugar habitual.

- Has hecho. Mi trabajo. Increíble – Harry tenía serios problemas para expresarse.

- No quiero más problemas con Snape. Ni más bromitas tontas – murmuró, mirando de reojo a Dean, que bajaba de su habitación en ese instante.

¿No dijiste que no había funcionado? – preguntó Ron con suspicacia (_N/A: Ron suspicaz, quien lo diría!_)

- No lo hizo. Pero por si acaso. Se acabaron los castigos – Hermione juraba aquello por Merlín y por escrito si era necesario – Y tú, Harry, esfuérzate un poco más¿quieres?

- Claro, claro. Gracias. Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias...

La retahíla del chico siguió mientras bajaban a desayunar, levantándole a la chica más dolor de cabeza del que ya tenía.

- Para YA. Regálame algo bonito para mi cumpleaños, si quieres, pero, por favor, PARA.

Entraron los tres juntos al Gran Comedor y apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando Hermione paró en seco.

Allí estaba su profesor, que tampoco tenía muy buena cara. Si no la había visto era porque no levantaba la cara del plato.

La joven sintió como enrojecía y notó que tenía que salir de allí _in-me-dia-ta-men-te_.

- Tengo que ir un momento a la biblioteca. Os veo en clase, chicos.

- Pero si te has pasado la noche estud... – la chica ya se había esfumado.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron a la mesa extrañados por el comportamiento de su amiga. Ron estaba tan intrigado que apenas comió nada. (_N/A: Intrigado? Ron estaba enfermo!_)

¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó Harry comiendo a dos carrillos.

- Esta muy rara... Yo creo que anoche le paso algo...

- Ya, claro. Probablemente se acostó con Snape y no nos lo quiere contar, no te fastidia.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, ahora estaríamos de funeral, porque la de Ron hacia Harry fue memorable. El moreno quedó tan impresionado que incluso interrumpió su proceso de masticación.

- Trataba de hacer una broma.

- Pues no le veo la gracia.

- Pues yo sí. Habría sido divertido ver como Hermione le cruzaba la cara cuando lo intentase, jejeje...

El ambiente se distendió un poco, quizás porque no sabían que su compañera aguardaba al comienzo de las clases oculta en los baños.

* * *

La mañana no transcurrió mucho mejor para Snape, que apenas puso atención a lo que hacía. Dumbledore no salía de su asombro al ver a su estirado y perfeccionista profesor de Pociones tan distraído que casi se unta mermelada en la corbata, en lugar de en una tostada, de no ser por la heroica intervención del profesor Flitwick. 

Pero Severus tenía su propios problemas, y en su cabeza se repetía aquella imagen una y otra vez, sin cesar. Él estaba convencido de que le habían hechizado, o algo peor; nunca se comportaría de esa forma. ¿O sí?

"_¡Dios, con Granger, precisamente¿ Tenía que ser justo con ella?_" (_N/A: Bueno, chavalote, podría haber sido con McGonagall, asi que deberías de ir dándome las gracias y besar cada centímetro de suelo que piso, ejem ejem... :P_) No tenía suficiente con no poder sacarse a aquella estúpida niña de su mente durante más de un año, sino que además tenía que... ¿Qué le habría hecho?

Severus quedó parado en mitad el pasillo, bloqueando el trafico (y a ver quien era el guapo que le decía nada...). La tosecilla de la profesora Sinistra le sacó de su ensimismamiento y volvió a caminar, dirigiéndose a la mazmorra donde debía impartir clase a unos gryffindor de tercero.

Recordaba todo entre brumas, como si hubiese estado borracho ("_¿Lo habré estado?_"), y no podía certificar que hubiese ocurrido algo más que había olvidado y de lo que debía arrepentirse. Bueno, tanto como arrepentirse...

Hermione Granger. Esa chica, mujer más bien, era un caso aparte.

El profesor continuó con sus reflexiones mientras observaba la poción de alumno, murmuraba distraídamente "Perfecta" y le ponía un diez, dejando al pobre Dennis Creevey con la estupenda impresión de que a Snape le había abducido los aliens.

Granger era... Faltaban las palabras. Tan educada, tan bonita, tan rematadamente inteligente y sin embargo tan humilde. Una gryffindor; de acuerdo, nadie era perfecto. Su alumna; ¿ves, ahí ya había un problema mayor.

Se obligaba a ser con ella la peor persona posible (excepción hecha de Potter, claro, pero es que ese además se lo merecía). La humillaba y ridiculizaba, y después, se torturaba internamente por dañar a aquella niña de aspecto tan frágil y dulce.

Pero era lo que debía hacer, porque como bien había dicho, era al fin y al cabo una niña y no podía permitirse albergar ningún sentimiento que no fuese el desprecio tan absoluto.

Y sin embargo, cada día la quería más, y era en ella en quien pensaba en sus peores momentos, y era su rostro el único que le permitía creer en la esperanza. Porque era para salvar a gente como a ella para lo que luchaba.

Nunca había esperado nada de ella, con su comportamiento bien se aseguraba de ello. Pero lo que había pasado la noche anterior...

Tenía que hacer algo. Disculparse, rogar su perdón, arrastrarse como la alimaña que en realidad era... "_No dramaticemos. Me disculpare y punto._"

Debía de haberla asustado, y aunque quería apartarla por su propio bien, aquello había sobrepasado todos los limites. "_Seguro que habrá llorado. Pobrecilla..._" Recordó entonces su mirada brillante, luchando por aguantar las lagrimas que alguno de sus comentarios habían provocado, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de empezar a darse cabezazos contra la pared, mientras sus alumnos iban saliendo de clase.

Por no quedarse ahí parado, culpándose, fue a mirar de paso qué clase le tocaba después de la comida: sexto curso. Lo que incluía a varios gryffindor, más concretamente, a Hermione Granger.

Una exclamación vehemente y una patada a su escritorio siguieron a aquel descubrimiento. ¿Cómo iba a soportar una clase doble de pociones rodeado de alumnos y con la chica a un par de metros de distancia?

Y lo peor de todo: Severus creía recordar que la chica le había correspondido de alguna manera durante aquel "ataque sorpresa".

"_Fantasías febriles de un borracho, Snape, no la sigas fastidiando más aún..._"

¿Y si le había correspondido¿Sentiría ella... _algo_?

* * *

- Te lo digo en serio, Colin, me ha puesto un diez- pregonaba Dennis a los cuatro vientos. 

- No lo creo – dijo el incrédulo de su hermano.

- Te lo prometo. Dijo que estaba perfecta y me puso un diez.

- Simplemente increíble – murmuró un compañero a su lado.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Harry mientras llegaba a su sitio y Ron se abalanzaba sobre el almuerzo, que después de su escaso desayuno, se le antojaba el cielo en la tierra.

- Snape le ha puesto un diez a mi hermano – informo Colin aún con gesto perplejo.

¿CÓMO DICES?– gritó-preguntó Ron, regando a sus interlocutores con trocitos de comida, los cuales soltaron los "Puaj" de rigor.

- Lo que oyes; yo aún no me lo creo.

- Esta mañana estaba raro, como distraído. No nos ha quitado ni un solo punto. No parecía él, la verdad – narró Dennis.

¿Estaba raro? Pues no es el único... – comentó Ron.

La de esa mañana había sido la clase de Transformaciones más curiosa de la historia. Curiosa no solamente porque Ron había sido el primero en transformar aquel anillo en un escarabajo (hazaña que él mismo se encargaba de repetir a cada minuto), sino porque Hermione había estado tan ensimismada que no había acertado ni una sola de las preguntas que McGonnagall le había hecho, dejando a su profesora en estado de shock.

De hecho, la muchacha seguía muy rara cuando al terminar la comida, anunció que no iría a la próxima clase.

¿Cómo dices? – repitió Ron.

- No me apetece – contestó con sencillez – Estoy agotada, creo que intentaré dormir un poco – y sin una palabra más, cogió su mochila y se marchó.

- Eso SI que fue extraño – concluyó Harry.

- Ya lo creo. Y Snape ni siquiera ha aparecido – apuntó su amigo, señalando el sitio vacío al lado del director – Sigo pensando que ayer pasó algo...

- Sí, claro. Probablemente se enamoraron y ahora mantengan un romance secreto.

Nueva mirada asesina.

- Una broma.

¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que no tienes ni puñetera gracia. 

- Algunos. Pero no les creo. ·

- Pues tu cachondéate, pero yo tengo razón. Vamos a ver¿qué clase os toca ahora?

Harry sacó su horario y lo consultó con rapidez.

- Pociones.

¿Viste? Tengo razón.

- Pues a lo mejor sí. Vaya, Hermione falta a clase, tu tienes razón en algo... El mundo está cambiado, lo siento en el aire... – afirmó con un tono místico "made in Trelawney". (_N/A: Mucho se perdió entonces, pero nadie queda ahora para recordarlo... :P_)

- Mira, paso de ti. Que te den por el...

- Vale

¿Qué?

¿Cómo?

¿Qué has dicho?

¿Yo? Nada.

Me niego a suscribir el diálogo de besugos que sigue, y que continúa durante laaaaaargo rato. Me limito a decir que si Ron fuese un poco más despierto, podría haber visto como Draco Malfoy tenía fijos sus ojos en algún punto situado ligeramente a su izquierda con una sonrisa soñadora pintada en los labios. Y a lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, se le habría encendido la bombillita.

Pero claro, es Ron...

* * *

Snape se comenzó a desesperar cuando vio que entre la manada de estudiantes de todas las casas que entraban en la mazmorra no estaba Hermione. 

Y se desesperó más aún cuando, con todos los alumnos sentados, que esperaban en silencio el comienzo de la clase, pudo comprobar que esa tarde Potter estaba sentado solo.

La voz que utilizó para comenzar la clase fue tan lastimera que algunos sintieron hasta pena. Bueno, no exactamente pena... En fin, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

- Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Tienen dos horas y media. Pueden empezar.

Con más premura de la que, en su opinión, debía, se dirigió a Harry.

- Potter, el trabajo que le mande ayer.

Mientras el chico rebuscaba en su mochila el pergamino, Severus vio en ese momento el perfecto para informarse.

¿Dónde se ha metido Granger?

Harry entregó el trabajo a su profesor mientras dudaba que contarle. Optó por la verdad.

- No se encontraba bien. Esta mañana cuando se levantó tenía muy mala cara.

- Oh... – la cara que puso Snape sorprendió profundamente al chico ¿Ha ido a la enfermería?

- Pues no... Ha ido a su habitación, a ver si se le pasaba un poco el mareo.

- De acuerdo – el hombre parecía... ¿triste? Si al final Ron tenía razón, Harry prometió lanzarse desde lo más alto de la más alta torre. Cualquiera aguantaba al pelirrojo – Haga algo, Potter, y procure hacerlo bien para variar.

El tono de Snape no engañó al muchacho, que prudentemente decidió oír, ver y callar. Pero era obvio que a su profesor le pasaba algo, como lo demostró el hecho de que no quitó ni un solo punto a Gryffindor o que no se dirigió a Harry ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para abroncarle o suspenderle.

Severus estaba demasiado preocupado pensando que algo malo le ocurría a Hermione, y que probablemente él tendría la culpa.

Y acertaba, porque Hermione, tirada en su cama, por fin lloró, y por fin se desahogó, preguntándose de manera insistente que mal había hecho ella para que el universo se pusiese en su contra de forma.

* * *

Cuando esa misma noche Hermione bajó a cenar con sus amigos, estos la notaron mucho más serena, y aunque tenía los ojos rojos, les informó de que estaba algo mejor y de que había conseguido dormir un poco. 

Sin embargo, la chica comió muy poco y sin ganas, y enseguida anunció que se iba a dormir porque aún estaba muy cansada, dejando a sus amigos muy preocupados y preguntándose, ya en serio, qué le pasaría.

Tan concentrados en la joven estaban Harry y Ron que no vieron como Snape se escabullía de su sitio, desde donde les había estado observando toda la cena.

Ciertamente, Hermione se sentía mucho mejor. Una vez que había conseguido desahogarse, se sentía mucho más segura. Ahora ya podía enfrentarse a su profesor.

Alguien le posó la mano en el hombro, deteniendo su paso.

¡Señorita Granger!

La chica se giró y pudo ver frente a ella a Severus Snape.

Mentira, no podía, no podía, no podía enfrentarse a él.

- Necesito hablar con usted.

Sus piernas querían salir corriendo, pero su cerebro ganó el pulso y, a pesar de que le temblaban las manos, asintió con valentía, comenzando a seguir a su profesor por los interminables pasillos de Hogwarts, de nuevo en dirección a su despacho.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Vaya, no sabéis la alegría que me lleve cuando me dejasteis vuestros reviews! Se que puede parecer una tontería, pero hace muchísima ilusión que después del trabajo que todo esto lleva (que aunque lo hago porque me gusta, sigue siendo un trabajo), la gente lee el fic y se interesa por la historia._

_Este capitulo es un poco más... digamos dramático que el anterior, porque en fin, Hermione lo esta pasando mal la pobrecilla. Que por si alguno piensa lo que yo cuando releí el fic, es cierto que la actitud de Hermione es un poco exagerada, pero se dan dos puntos: A) es una adolescente, y a esa edad ese tipo de cosas son casi como el fin del mundo , y B) se siente triste porque después de todo el tiempo que el le lleva gustando, y de haber estado a punto de lograr algo, se da cuanta de que perdió su oportunidad y de que nunca más podrá volver a sentir lo mismo... O al menos eso es lo que ella cree, jejeje..._

_En fin, que me enrollo, y lo mío nunca fue la filosofía, jejejeje..._

_Os respondo a los reviews, porque es una cosa que siempre quise hacer :P :_

_**SBM-AnGIE:** Pues me alegro de que te gustasen las dos historias, aunque personalmente me parece más interesante esta. Lo de otra parte... Pues podría intentarlo, pero es que soy un poco inconstante y me da palo dejarlo a medias, por eso me estoy dando prisita con este. En fin, prometo pensármelo. Muchos besitos y hasta pronto._

_**TercySScloe:** Vaya! Me alegro de que te gustase tanto esta historia y de que te hiciese tanta gracia, porque tu eres la principal razón por la que la escribí. Vi tu review en "Amor de madrugada" y me dije "Para una que me dice algo, vamos a darle el capricho, jaja". Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior, pero uff, eso de hacer gracia a la gente se me da fatal, normalmente se ríen de mi... Jajajaja, un besito y NO VUELVAS A COMER NADA MIENTRAS LEES, POR FAVOR! No me gustaría perder una lectora :D_

_**Galilea:** Muchas gracias, prometo darme prisita, antes de que se me pase la inspiración. Lo del filtro, chiripa, porque no sabía que poner... :P Un besito y hasta la próxima!_

_**Willow black:** Jajaja, otra más enganchada. A mi me va a pagar la desintoxicación una amiga mía que fue la que me aficionó :P Cierto, Snape no parece muy Snape, pero aparte de que estaba drogado ( y así no hay quien reconozca a la gente), es muy complicado guardar el carácter que tiene en los libros, poraue es un poquitín... conflictivo. Además, el amor lo cambia todo no? Pues eso. Animo con tu fic, espero leerlo pronto! Un besito, hasta pronto!_

_**Sara fenix black:** Mas que traumatizado, lo que yo creo es que Snape esta jodido porque no se acuerda muy bien de lo que paso, pero en fin, a ver si con Hermione lo van superando juntos, porque la pobre chica también estaba alucinada. Un besito, bye!_

_**Riana: **Muchas gracias, intentare darme prisa. La verdad es que esta pareja no es mi especialidad, pero oye, le coges el gustillo y la historia se escribe sola, jejeje. Besitos y hasta la próxima!_

_**Amsp14:** mi modelo y mentora! Como me alegro recibir tu review, ojalá algún día llegue yo a escribir tan bien como tu. Me alegra que te gustase. Yo, si fuese Hermione, habría matado a Dean y Seamus lenta y dolorosamente, pero en fin, se ve que tampoco le molesto tanto si los dejo con vida, jajaja! Bueno, ya ves que en este capitulo se han evitado bastante, aunque son ambos valientes y ya ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse. Lo que pasa es que esos dos son tan sosos que no los veo hablando de sentimientos, pero en fin, a ver que hacen, porque a mi me pasa como a Willow Black, que los personajes hacen lo que les da la gana. Lo dicho muchas gracias, un besazo y sigue con tu fic, que estoy en ascuas. -D_

_Nindeanarion El señor de los anillos a saco, aunque debo decir que me gustaron mas las pelis que el libro. De hecho, solo tienes que ver este capitulo para ver que se me las pelis casi de memoria, jejeje. Y lo del "Excelente" parece que sin el gestito ese no es lo mismo. Espero que te guste. Muchos besitos!_

_Bueno, pues nada, que ya sabéis, que muchos reviews, que son mi mejor gasolina, no importan que sean buenos o malos, porque de los errores se aprende más que de los aciertos._

_Nos vemos en el próximo chap, que, supongo, será el útimo. Muchos besitos!_

_Ela :)_


	3. Barreras de hielo

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross. Excepto Remus y Sirius, que son pa' mi (aunque si los tengo que repartir con todas las que aquí los quieren, me quedaría con algo así como la uña del dedo meñique del pie izquierdo). Y menos Snape, que es de Patty. Y si al final Carly Pope interpreta a Tonks en la quinta peli, ella también es míííííííííaaaa. Mi tesssssssssoro... (Yes, Bb, mine. Sorry, but I see her before, luv :D). Je, estoy chiflada... :P_

**Adevertencia:** Este fic contiene slash. Es muy light (como toooodo lo que yo escribo :P), pero si no te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, pues ya te puedes ir yendo por el mismo caminito por el que has venido, porque no acepto quejas, protestas ni e-mails amargándome la vida con el tema.

Si tienes la mente un poquitín más abierta, continua...

* * *

**CASTILLOS EN EL AIRE...**

**Capítulo 3: Barreras de hielo.**

"_Si de verdad amas algo, déjalo marchar._

_Si vuelve, es que era tuyo._

_Si no, es que nunca lo fue..."_

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Nunca el camino hacia las mazmorras, un trayecto en el que era necesario invertir varios minutos, le había parecido tan breve a Hermione.

Siguiendo la capa ondulante de su profesor de Pociones, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba dentro del desorganizado despacho de Snape, cuyo propietario cerraba en esos momentos la puerta y se sentaba tras el escritorio.

- Siéntese, por favor – después de varios entrenamientos, Severus por fin había logrado que su voz volviese a sonar tan fría y altanera como siempre.

La chica, un mar de dudas un instante antes de que el hombre abriese la boca, sintió como si la zarandeasen al oírle. Sin quererlo, el tono de Snape había despejado todas las posibles dudas que ella podía albergar: él no tenía ningún interés, lo único que sentía era vergüenza ante aquella situación. Esa afirmación saco a la superficie todo su orgullo, el propio de una gryffindor.

- No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme de pie.

- Como quiera.

- ... y lo más lejos posible de usted.

Momento de silencio. Pausa valorativa. Él, perplejo y abochornado. Ella, con esa extraña sensación que a veces se consigue al hacer daño adrede, entre la pesadumbre y la diversión. Snape no consiguió reaccionar, así que la joven decidió animarle a continuar.

¿No necesitaba hablar conmigo?

- Sí, sí, por supuesto.

- Pues le ruego que se dé prisa. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Veràyo... – el pobre Severus había perdido todo su aplomo. Nunca habría esperado ese carácter tan agrio de ella. El hombre se dio una colleja mental, se recriminó su estupidez y recuperó su apostura arrogante. – Quería disculparme por lo ocurrido anoche.

- Ahá – murmuró Hermione fingiendo aburrimiento y mirándose con detenimiento las uñas de la mano derecha.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que ocurrió...

- Le echaron un filtro en la comida.

Snape se levantó de golpe tirando varios libros de la mesa y provocando en Hermione un sobresalto que le hizo alzarse a más de dos metros del suelo.

¡LO SABÍA! – exclamó con voz triunfal – Dígame inmediatamente quien fue. Lo crucificaré... – dijo para sí.

- No lo haré – afirmó rotunda la joven.

¿Cómo ha dicho? – preguntó Severus con una mirada peligrosa que no consiguió intimidar a nadie (_N/A: Ni siquiera a mi..._) y mucho menos a Hermione.

- No me apetece que nadie se entere de esto. Tengo una reputación¿sabe?

Mira tú por donde que eso de actuar como una animadora ofendida de serial americano para adolescentes le estaba sentando de muerte. Si hubiese sido en otra circunstancias, la chica se habría destornillado de risa ante la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos de su profesor. Se ve que no le habían hablado así en mucho tiempo. (_N/A: Jajajajaja, que pringaooooo:P_)

- Pero...

- Mire, sé que lamenta lo que sucedió ayer.

- Por supuesto...

- Sé que lo que hizo fue por el filtro. (_N/A: Aquí es donde Snape podría decir "Era joven y necesitaba el dinero"... Pero no :P_)

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Y supongo que sabrá que si no le partí la cara en ese preciso momento fue porque, como mi profesor, le debo un respeto.

- Por supuesto...

- Así que espero que olvide esto por completo.

- Por supuesto...

Hermione alzó una ceja. Si no fuese por las mariposas en el estomago, realmente se habría echado a reír a carcajadas.

- Parece usted un lorito: por supuesto, por supuesto, por supuesto.

- Por sup... – Snape paró un momento y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada, la primera sincera en años. La chica se sintió contenta con esa reacción y se relajó un poco.

- Mire, discúlpeme, profesor, pero resulta... Muy incomodo.

- Sí, lo entiendo. Veràlamento profundamente lo que ocurrió, y le ruego que me perdone si hice cualquier cosa que pudiese ofenderla.

- Hombre, ofenderme...

Error, error, error.

¿Eh?

- Que no importa, ya está todo olvidado – Hermione se forzó a sonreírle al amargado profesor, el cual se sintió vagamente mareado. Nunca le había sonreído, y menos así. Y ahora no había filtro ni excusa capaz de salvarle. "_¡Contrólate! Con-tro-la-te. Controlatecontrolatecontrolatecontrolate..._"

Por salir del paso, el hombre dio la vuelta y recogió los libros que habían caído, comentando en un tono amigable totalmente impropio de él:

- Supongo que debí asustarle.

- Pues... Un poco, la verdad. Si le soy sincera, me impresionó bastante la idea de que pudiese, uhm, sentir algo así por mí – "_Bocazas, soy una bocazas. La lengua en el zapato, Hermione, cállate de una buena vez_".

¡No, claro que no! – rápido, muy rápido, DEMASIADO rápido – Es decir, que no es eso, por supuesto. No podría gustarme usted, claro, no una sangre suci...

¡ERROR, ERROR, GRAVE ERROR!

¿Una "sangre sucia"? – completó Hermione con un hilo de voz-

- No, nonono... – "_Una alumna, Snape, una chica tan joven, NO una ·sangre sucia·_". En ese instante se dio cuenta de que si hubiese aprendido a pensar antes de hablar, le podría haber ido muchísimo mejor en la vida.

- Así que el problema es que soy hija de muggles.

- No, no, señorita Granger, perdóneme – aahhgg, joder, la chica estaba empezando a llorar y ni siquiera se esforzaba en intentar ocultarlo.

- A usted nunca le podría gustar alguien que no fuese de sangre limpia.

- No, Hermione, por favor, no era eso...

- Me alegra saberlo. Al menos ya sé que mi amargado y rematadamente imbécil profesor de Pociones, es además un miserable mortífago que no dudaría ni un segundo en venderse a Voldemort y entregarle a todos los que lo han defendido porque son o protegen a los "sangre sucia".

Hermione notaba como las lagrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas mientras hablaba, pero su voz no tembló ni un ápice y el hombre acusó aquel golpe como si de una puñalada se tratase.

- Tenían razón. Nunca debí haber confiado en usted... Que descanse. Buenas noches.

La última mirada que Hermione le lanzó a Severus fue brillante y cargada de lágrimas, pero no por ello fue menos escalofriante, porque no existe nada peor en el mundo que una persona que se siente engañada por alguien que aprecia. Cerró la puerta con suavidad al salir, pero al hombre le sonó como el portazo más definitivo de la historia.

Ella confiaba en él y él le había dado donde más dolía. La había llamado "sangre sucia", le había dado a entender que ese era su principal defecto.

Severus cayó en su sillón y escondió la cabeza entre las manos. "_La has vuelto a cagar, Severus, la has perdido para siempre._"

¿Y no era eso lo que realmente quería?

"_No... No sirve de nada engañarse. La necesito a mi lado, pero la he alejado, nunca volverá..._"

* * *

Hermione salió del despacho y lo único que pudo pensar fue que no quería ver a nadie, nunca. Y mucho menos a Severus Snape. Por lo visto, no era digna para él. 

La torre deshabitada en el ala este del castillo era su única escapatoria posible en aquellos momentos. Salió corriendo, y las lagrimas le impidieron ver que en ese momento la mayoría de los alumnos salían del Gran Comedor tras la cena.

¡Hermione!

¿Mione, qué pasa?

Harry y Ron. ¿Es que no entendía que quería estar SOLA? Como pudo, esquivó a la carrera a todos los estudiantes y no dejo de correr hasta llegar a aquella habitación, cerrando con llave.

Así que eso era. El problema no estaba en que tuviese sólo dieciséis años, en que fuese su alumna, en que fuese una gryffindor, ni siquiera en algo tan absurdo como que fuese amiga de Harry. El problema era que ella era una "sangre sucia".

Indigna de estar en ese colegio o en su sola presencia.

Apoyada en la puerta, lloró y lloró hasta pensar que acabaría deshidratándose, aunque el agotamiento pudo con ella y finalmente cayó dormida.

Aunque intentase parecer relajado, Harry no podía negar que la actitud de Ron estaba muy acorde con el comportamiento de Hermione.

* * *

Después de su encuentro con ella tras la cena, había dejado a un muy preocupado amigo en su habitación, que seguía dándole vueltas al tema. No es que él dejase de pensar que la reacción del chico era fruto de unos celos muy mal disimulados (al menos, en opinión de Harry, pues cada vez que le mencionaba eso al pelirrojo, éste amenazaba con ahogarlo en el lago). Pero aún así, Ron tenía razón en muchas cosas. Que quizás Snape si tuviese algo que ver en la turbación de su amiga, y que quizás hubiese algún tipo de relación extraña entre ellos hacía encajar las piezas en su cabeza. 

Aunque ese pensamiento le provocase la resurrección de unas ganas indefinidas de cometer un asesinato contra cierto profesor y la aparición de brillantes carteles de neón con las palabras "Viejo verde" en su mente, todo muy al estilo Las Vegas.

¿En qué piensas?

- Viejo verde ¿ves, tantas luces brillantes acaban por confundir.

- Mmmmmm... Creo que me perdí en alguna parte de esta conversación.

- Bah, no es nada – respondió Harry removiéndose en la cama hasta colocarse de costado, de espaldas a su acompañante.

Su rubio amigo arqueó una ceja con intriga y se incorporó, dispuesto a descubrir el misterio. Nadie deja a un Malfoy en ascuas, y mucho menos Potter. (_N/A: Jajajajajaja, puedo ver sus caras! Les gusto o no? A mi es que me encanta! Ya saben, reviewsssss!_)

- No se como interpretar el hecho de que me des la espalda, pero por una vez tomaré en cuenta los factores no-divertidos del tema y pensaré que estás enfadado.

- No estoy enfadado – afirmó Harry sonriendo por la replica de Draco.

- Bien, entonces estás preocupado.

- ...

- Eh, vamos, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

- Es que no sé si... – Harry se giró inseguro, sin saber si confiar o no en su chico.

- Vamos, el doctor Malfoy está aquí para escucharle – Draco tomó una libreta imaginaria y adoptó un aire profesional ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Tú.

- Lamentablemente, eso no tiene solución. ¿Cuál es su OTRO problema?

- Está bien. Pero prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Y nunca, jamás de los jamases, a tu padre. No tengo ni idea de lo que esto podría representar, pero supongo que nada bueno.

- Sabes que no lo haré. Y en el supuesto de que quisiese, sería muy divertido explicarle las circunstancias en las que me enteré – respondió, señalándose a sí mismo, apenas cubierto con una sabana y con Harry abrazado a su lado.

- De acueeeeeerdo. A ver... Ron y yo pensamos que Hermione y Snape podrían estar... Uhm, liados.

La carcajada del joven Malfoy fue tan estruendosa como contagiosa, aunque Harry, receloso de que en una de sus rondas, Filch descubriese el nuevo uso que le había dado a la Sala de los Menesteres, tuvo que darle un doloroso codazo mientras él mismo aguantaba la risa.

¡Auch¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Si quieres lloro, no te digo. Menuda estupidez...

- Sé que es ridículo, pero Ron tiene razón.

¿Weasel tiene razón en algo? Para eso si que necesitare pruebas...

Minuciosamente, Harry procedió a contarle a Draco todos los hechos ocurridos desde el día anterior y todas las conclusiones sacadas de ellos.

- Vaya, increíble, Weasley puede tener razón. De todas formas, no comprendo que pudo ver Snape, nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape, en la "sangre sucia".

- Odio que llames así a Hermione.

- Y yo que llames mortífago a mi padre, pero no podemos ofendernos, ambas son verdades como puños.

- En fin... – Harry sabía que por mucho que Draco hubiese cambiado en los últimos tiempos, había cosas que eran inamovibles ¿A ti que te parece?

- Totalmente surrealista. Pero si se gustan, que se le va a hacer.

¡Qué se gustan! – saltó Harry, angustiado con la sola idea.

¡Pero si es lo que acabas de decir tú!

- Yo no he dicho que se gusten, digo que hubo... algo entre ellos.

- Vamos a ver, Sherlock, eres tan tonto como siempre pensé – afirmó Malfoy con superioridad aristocrática ¿No me has dicho que ella siempre le ha defendido a capa y espada a pesar de que él se portase como un cabrón?

- Sí, pero...

- Esta clarísimo, él le gusta.

¿Y Snape? Ese no tiene perdón posible. Además, ocurriese lo que ocurriese... – Harry se estremeció al imaginárselo – Brrrrr... Todo fue por efecto del filtro.

- El filtro fue una excusa. Estoy seguro de que él ya se había fijado en la sangr... – Draco hizo una mueca – en Granger mucho antes. Pero si quieres algo con todas tus fuerzas, pero por una u otra razón no podrás tenerlo jamás, te dedicas a despreciarlo y golpearlo hasta que caiga y te convenzas de que no merece rebajarse hasta él.

- Parece que hablases por experiencia propia.

- Lo hago... – afirmó rotundo el rubio mientras atraía a su chico para besarle, siendo consciente de lo duro que había sido llegar hasta allí, y de que lo que estaba por venir lo sería mucho más.

- Entonces...

- Acabará por darse cuenta de que todo es inútil y saldrá corriendo tras ella, antes o después. Supongo que ha sido el filtro ese lo que le hizo despertar. Habría que felicitar a Thomas, esa idea es muy buena. Parece mía...

- Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque tu no has tenido una buena idea en toda tu vida.

¿Y la de enamorarme de ti?

- Bueno, esa tiene un pase.

¿Y la de cambiarme de bando?

- De acuerdo, esa también...

¿Y la de ir hablar con ese chiflado que tenemos por director y contarle como iban a fugarse los mortífagos de Azkaban y como evitarlo?

- Esa tamb... ¿HAS HECHO ESO¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Harry, sonriendo como nunca en su vida.

- Me parece que él tampoco. Supongo que ya me había dado por perdido – rió Draco con alegría.

- Si hace tan solo seis meses me hubiesen dicho que podía ser tan feliz, y encima con alguien como tú, le habría cortado en pedacitos. Es increíble lo mucho que has cambiado...

- Cambiar es fácil cuando tienes a tu lado a alguien que de verdad te quiere y te lleva de la mano por el camino correcto – dijo con modestia.

Sin más dilación, Harry se echó encima de su novio para recompensarle por todo lo que le estaba entregando y todo lo que estaba arriesgando por él... Tras un buen rato de recompensa (_N/A: Ejem, ejem... Por favor, utilicen sus sucias imaginaciones.. :P_), ambos jóvenes quedaron abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro como quien mira la más perfecta de todas las obras de arte. (_N/A: Puaaaaajjjj... Que cursi! Ela mala ·clonc!·, Ela mala ·**clonc!·**... Varios cabezazoscontra la pared más tarde..._)

- Hemos superado mucho – murmuró Harry adormilado ¿Crees que ellos lo conseguirán?

- Estoy seguro. Si en el fondo, se quieren y se respetan, al final ese cariño termina diluyendo todo lo malo...

* * *

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada cuando, mientras Harry y Draco compartían confesiones y caricias, Hermione caía en un sueño intranquilo. 

Y entre tanto, Severus Snape había recorrido ya las tres cuartas partes del castillo y paseaba meditabundo, como alma en pena, por el ala este.

Se acercó con lentitud a la última puerta de aquel pasillo y accionó el pomo, pero estaba cerrada. Cogiendo su varita, apuntó hacia la cerradura y murmuró "Alohomora", pudiendo oír como el cerrojo giraba, abriendo la puerta. De nuevo cargó contra ella, pero en esta ocasión era algo lo que la bloqueaba.

Empujó un par de veces más con fuerza, pero no consiguió abrir, aunque pudo oír un ruido al otro lado, como de alguien incorporándose rápidamente.

Severus se apartó un poco y aguardó a que abriesen. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando la misma Hermione fue la que apareció en el umbral, con cara adormilada y pinta de haber llorado durante mucho rato.

La chica intentó cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero haciendo alarde de toda la fuerza que le fue posible (_N/A: Léase, haciéndose el machito_), apoyó su mano en el centro de la madera, impidiéndoselo.

Hermione no hizo más intentos ni Snape pretendió decir nada, porque, si era sincero consigo mismo, en ese momento apenas era capaz de recordar alguna palabra de forma coherente.

Los dos quedaron allí, iluminados por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana de la torre, mirándose como si no se conociesen.

El pensamiento en aquel instante, fue unánime:

"_Y ahora¿qué?_"

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, ya se que dije que serían como máximo 3 capítulos, pero como esta visto que me enrollo más que las persianas, el desenlace tendrá que esperar al cuarto y espero, último, chap del fic._

_Otra, cosa.Os preguntaréis vosotros: y a qué viene lo de Harry y Draco? Pues veréis, os responderé yo, lo he puesto primero porque me gusta mucho esa pareja, y segundo porque me estaba agobiando Hermione con tanto lloriqueo, que me ha a inundar la escuela, que parece querer quitarle el puesto a Cho..._

_Por ultimo: no se qué les habrá parecido la conversación en el despacho de Snape, pero me pareció interesante que ninguno de los dos olviden los orígenes de él (mortífago acérrimo), y por lo tanto, lo difícil que todo va a resultar. Aunque como dijo Draco (mi querido Draco, pero qué relisyo que es), cambiar es fácil si lo haces por alguien que merece la pena._

_Si me paso un poco con las cursiladas, avísenme, por favor, porque a mi me da la vena y al final los niveles de azúcar de este fic pueden terminar siendo perjudiciales para la salud._

_Contesto los reviews en un minutito:_

_**Riana:** Los reviews siempre ayudan mucho, sobre todo a que nos demos prisa, porque si sabemos que hay gente que quiere leer la continuación, no nos permitimos hacer tanto el vago, cosa a la que tendemos bastante, al menos yo, jajaja. Y lo de Snape... Pues no se vosotros, pero a mi me daban ganas de darle una bofetada y decirle: Reacciona ya!. Jejeje, que mono. Espero que te guste este chap. Muchos besitos, bye!_

_**Galilea:** Dumbledore me parece que se limita a observar, porque con lo rarito que esta Snape, le lanza una imperdonable por menos que nada. De todas formas, supongo que algo tendrá que decir, porque este hombre es como Dios y lo sabe y lo ve todo, jejeje, viejito adorable... :P Besitos y que te guste la continuación del fic._

_**Amsp14: **Ana maría, wapa! Como siempre, me encantan tus reviews, es como si interactuases con la historia. Pues si, has captado genial los sentimientos de los dos, porque eso es lo que yo pretendía describir (aunque no sé si lo he conseguido muy bien...) Y muchas gracias por lo de Ron, porque aunque en principio no lo pretendía, me parece una idea interesante para el futuro. Ya estoy viendo un duelo entre Ron y Snape al amanecer... Dios mío, me va a salir un fic de 50 capitulos! Bueno, pues muchas gracias por todas las observaciones y sigue dándome tan buenas ideas (sobre todo ahora, que no se como hacerlo para no pasarme de cursi :P). Muchos besitos y animo con tu fic, que cuanto más largo, pues mejor, más para leer, jejejeje. Bye!_

_**HoneyBeeM:** Me alegra mucho que te gustasen las dos historias! Aunque aquí, entre nosotras, mi favorita es esta, tienes mas por donde agarrar, jejeje. Espero que quedes contenta con la continuación del fic, yo hago todo lo que puedo, lo juro, jejeje. Muchos besitos y hasta la próxima!_

_Pues nada, espero que les gustase a todos este capitulo, intentaré darme mucha prisa con el próximo, antes de que la falta de tiempo me alcance (empiezo de nuevo las clases el próximo Lunes, nooooooo!). Ah, y porfa déjenme su review con lo que les pareció la escena Draco-Harry, porque es un terreno que me gustaría explorar, jejeje. Con eso, o con aplausos, o buuuuuhhhhhssss ensordecedores, todo me vale :P_

_Muchos besitos y hasta el próximo chap!_

_Ela :)_


	4. Miedo

_**Disclaimer: **Ya os lo sabéis todo, no? J.K. Rowling lo acapara todo y yo lo destrozo, jejeje._

**Advertencia:** Diabéticos absténganse de leer este fic. Mi amiga Patty dice que algunas escenas son un poco "rositas"; yo, que soy más bruta, digo que simplemente son algo... empalagosas. Si aún así os atrevéis, cuidado con las subidas de azúcar y que disfrutéis este último capítulo de "Castillos en el aire". -D

* * *

**CASTILLOS EN EL AIRE.**

**Capítulo 4: Miedo.**

_"Miedo de volver a los infiernos,  
__miedo a que me tengas miedo,  
__a tenerte que olvidar.  
__Miedo de quererte sin quererlo,  
__de encontrarte de repente,  
__de no verte nunca más..."_

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

En aquel instante el ambiente se llenaba con temor, y atracción, y debilidad, y orgullo, y tantas otras emociones que los dos quedaron abrumados, incapaces de nada excepto de mantener la mirada fija en su oponente.

De nuevo, fue Hermione la de reflejos más rápidos y la primera en reaccionar.

·Le estoy dando tiempo a desaparecer de mi vista antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

De nuevo, fue Hermione quien ganó la batalla, que no la guerra.

Pero esta vez, Severus tenía claras sus opciones, y la de salir huyendo no era una de ellas. Tomando las riendas, su rostro tomó un gesto entre la decisión y el miedo que dejó perpleja a la chica.

·Déjame pasar – y no era una pregunta.

·¿No ha oído lo que acabo de decir? – preguntó ella sin amedrentarse.

·Quiero hablar contigo y no quiero hacerlo en el pasillo – contestó el otro sin retroceder.

El momento de duda de Hermione fue su perdición. El hombre lo notó, y empujándola con fuerza por los hombros, la metió en la habitación, entró él mismo y cerró la puerta. Con llave, además.

La joven no supo como responder ante aquel cambio de actitud, así que optó por colocarse en el centro de la torre, con los brazos cruzados y en actitud arrogante.

Y allí estaba, pálida y sudorosa, con la cara aún húmeda por las lágrimas, con el cabello aún más desordenado que de costumbre y con todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo doloridas.

Si no fuese porque ya la amaba, dudo mucho que Severus se hubiese enamorado de ella en aquel momento.

Pero allí, iluminada por la tenue luz de las estrellas que se colaba por el enorme ventanal, Hermione estaba, a ojos de su profesor, más bella que nunca.

·¿Va a volver a insultarme ya o tengo que quedarme aquí toda la noche viéndole a usted ahí, como un pasmarote?

¡Por Merlín, adoraba a aquella niña!

·Verás, Hermione...

·¿Desde cuando me tutea?

Bien, aquello iba a ser aún mas difícil de lo que en principio ya le parecía.

·Agradecería, señorita Granger, que por complicado que le resulte, mantenga la boca cerrada mientras me explico – aquel tono tan típico en él pareció devolver las cosas a su sitio habitual, al menos momentáneamente.

Hermione tomó asiento en un polvoriento saco, haciendo un gesto con la mano que Snape interpretó como un "Di lo que quieras, pero paso de ti". No obstante, como ya se sabe, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, así que el hombre se sentó frente a ella, en un viejo baúl escolar.

·Hermione, yo... Soy idiota – empezó él.

·Vaya, felicidades por el descubrimiento, pero yo lo supe antes – replicó la chica con cinismo.

·Y por muchas razones – continuó el profesor como si no hubiese escuchado nada – Lamento haberte llamado "sangre sucia", pero debes acostumbrarte a oírlo, y de gente menos piadosa que yo.

A Hermione le costaba respirar. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, aunque decidió controlarse por miedo a lo que ocurriría si no lo hacía.

·Tiene usted una forma muy original de disculparse.

·Lo siento de verdad- y de verdad parecía sentirlo – pero es lo que eres y no puedes venirte abajo por ello. Eres inteligente y poderosa; en el futuro lo serás mucho más. Suscitarás envidias y odios, habrá gente que solo buscará herirte. Debes ser fuerte, hacer oídos sordos y seguir adelante.

·Pero...

·Y para eso, lo primero que tienes que hacer el creértelo. No importa lo que fuese o lo que te enseñase tu familia. Mírame a mí, de una de las familias más cercanas al Señor Tenebroso, y estoy luchando contra él. Tu eres una "sangre sucia", siempre lo serás, pero que tus padres fuesen muggles no impide que tu llegues muy lejos. Tu camino en la vida solo lo decides tú.

La joven estaba claramente impresionada por aquel discurso, ya que aquellos halagos le había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero aún así, no comprendía como alguien tan inteligente podía ser tan ciego.

·¿No lo entiendes? Lo que me dolió no fue que me llamases "sangre sucia", ya estoy acostumbrada a ello. Lo que me dolió fue que TÚ me lo llamases.

Ahora fue a Severus a quien le tocó sorprenderse. Ante aquella declaración ya no sabía que pensar. No sabía si dar alas a aquella ilusión que aún conservaba o definitivamente acabar con aquel tema de una vez por todas. Sin poder aclararse, decidió lanzarse al vacío.

·Necesito tus defectos.

·¿Qué?

·Los necesito. Aunque sean estúpidos y sin sentido como el de antes.

·Pero ¿por qué?

·Eres demasiado perfecta. Prefiero llamarte "sangre sucia" y alejarte de mí que destrozarte la vida.

Hermione notaba como la sangre le dejaba de circular y el corazón de latir. El hombre debió de ver que perdía el poco color que le quedaba, porque se levantó precipitadamente con la intención de salir de allí. Sin ni siquiera incorporarse, la chica le detuvo tomándole de las manos con fuerza, estirando de él hacia abajo para que volviese. Necesitaba explicaciones urgentes, pero temía lo que podía escuchar.

·¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Severus decidió sincerarse antes de que aquel sentimiento acabase por consumirle. Arrodillado frente a ella, soltó una de sus manos, tomando a la chica por la barbilla para que alzase su rostro.

Como no, ella estaba llorando otra vez, pero el hombre comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Lo que le costaba era reprimir el impulso de abrazarla y protegerla toda su vida, al verla tan vulnerable.

·Hermione... Si pudieses ver lo que yo veo... – murmuró con inusitada ternura, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara mientras buscaba su mirada, la cual no encontraba.

·¿Qué ves?

·A lo único que he amado.

Ahora sí que Hermione alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él. Sus ojos, siempre fríos y negros como pozos sin fondo, se tornaban ahora como un cielo nocturno, oscuros y a la vez tan llenos de luz, tan llenos de sincero amor, que la chica sintió que podría perderse en ellos eternamente y a la vez notar que por fin había llegado a casa.

·¿Me amas?

·¡Cómo no hacerlo¿Tienes idea de lo increíble que eres? A veces me dan ganas de ir preguntándole a todos como no pueden darse cuenta de que tienen a su lado a lo único bueno de este mundo.

·¿De verdad me quieres? – volvió a preguntar ella incrédula.

·"Con un amor que empobrece el aliento y debilita el alma."

·Shakespeare... (_N/A: Si, Shakespeare, qué pasa? Que Snape es un tio muy culto, eh:P_)

·Aha, sí. ¿Cómo me quedó? No es que tenga mucha experiencia en estas lides... – sonrió Severus muy nervioso.

·Precioso...

Ella se acercó lentamente, pero el hombre se separó unos centímetros, dejando a una Hermione abochornada, con el pensamiento de "_Tierra, trágame_". Pero él tenía sus razones.

·Significas demasiado para mí, me iré si es lo mejor. No quiero arruinar tu vida...

Para su sorpresa, la joven sólo sonrió pronunciadamente, tomó con fuerza sus manos y comenzó de nuevo a aproximarse hacia él. Se limitó a murmurar una frase:

·Mi camino sólo lo decido yo.

El primer beso fue suave, rápido, apenas un roce que los dos quisieron guardar siempre en su memoria y que ninguno quiso prolongar. Él, por no asustarla; ella, por no desmayarse allí mismo.

Pero aquel fue sólo el primero de una larga lista. Y a medida que iban profundizando en sus besos, en sus sentimientos, pudieron notar como aquel camino que era la vida de ambos lo irían trazando a la par, lo recorrerían juntos y decidirían su recorrido entre los dos como si fuesen uno solo...

(_N/A: Ya no puedo más: soy una cursiiiiiiii! Eso sí, me quedó super-romántico, a mí me dicen esas cosas y me derrito, jejejeje. Pero un momento, que esto sigue... :P_)

* * *

En las nubes como estaba, ni siquiera se acordó de que no llevaba la capa invisible. El resultado era que iba bailando, casi levitando, por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia su sala común, sin preocuparse de si Filch lo encontraba. Todo le era indiferente, también los futuros castigos. ¡Qué importaba, si era feliz! 

Eso sí, por muy feliz que fuese, el susto que se llevó Harry cuando chocó bruscamente con aquella sombra fue de órdago.

·¡AH¿QUIÉN...! Joder, Ron, eres tú, me has dado un susto de muerte...

Fue entonces cuando se percató del curioso hecho de que la cara de su amigo tenía un color indefinido, entre el blanco y el amarillo pardusco.

Vaya, la mayor cara de asco de la historia.

·Eh, amigo¿qué ocurrió?

El pelirrojo boqueó un par de veces antes de conseguir decir algo coherente.

·Acabo... de ver... la escena más... más... asquerosa... y vomitiva... de mi vida – declaró.

Harry no supo como tomarse aquello, así que se limitó a contemplarle y murmurar un inaudible "¿Cómo?". Tras unos minutos de necesaria recuperación, Ron se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y procedió a contarle lo ocurrido.

·No podía dormir, así que bajé a la sala común. Ginny me dijo que Hermione no había regresado, así que salí a buscarla. Miré por todo el castillo hasta que recordé a dónde suele ir cuando está deprimida.

·¿La torre este? – preguntó Harry, y su amigo asintió con aún restos de estupor.

·Cuando llegué allí, vi que Snape trataba de abrir la puerta y que Hermione aparecía. No pude oír lo que decían, pero el caso es que ese... ese...

·Profesor – ayudó el moreno.

·... desgraciado entró y cerró. Yo fui hasta la entrada y miré por la cerradura. Y entonces... Ahhgg... – el chico quería ahorrarle a su compañero los escabrosos detalles, pero aún así no pudo evitar que su compañero acabase sentado a su lado con una sensación parecida a las nauseas.

·AHHGG... – repitieron ambos. Una cosa era elucubrar y otra verlo con tus propios ojos.

Harry fue el primero en incorporarse, tendiéndoles una mano a Ron para ayudarle a levantarse. Ambos se encaminaron hacia su torre.

·En fin, supongo que si es lo que ellos quieren...

·Sigue siendo asqueroso – certificó el pelirrojo.

·Sí, bueno, pero si así son felices, por mi bien.

·Por mí también, pero jamás le diré una palabra. Prefiero que se haga la interesante. Si me dice algo, vomitaré, puaj...

Harry asintió, preguntándose como demonios Draco podía acertar siempre, siempre, siempre...

·¿Y tú que hacías? – inquirió Ron, acordándose de lo contento que había visto a su amigo, el cual ahora se removía nervioso.

·Eh... Dar una vuelta – "_Buena excusa, Harry..._"

El pelirrojo alzó las dos cejas con desdén (porque no sabía alzar sólo una).

·A las tres de la madrugada, en esta zona, sin la capa invisible y con la cara de satisfacción que traías... ¿Qué clase de paseos das tú?

·Bueno, yo...

·¿Quién es?

·¿Cómo dices?

·Con quien sales a escondidas. Dime que es Snape y me suicidaré lenta y dolorosamente.

·¡Ahg, no¿De dónde sacas tú que yo salgo con alguien? – preguntó Harry muy nervioso y alterado. Ron se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia.

·Vosotros os pensáis que soy tonto, pero en realidad...

·... eres un poco menos tonto de lo que creemos. Lo sé.

Al chico ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza ofenderse; su vena de maruja cotilla ganaba en ese momento el pulso.

·¿Quién es, entonces?

·¿No te enfadarás si te lo digo?

·¡JA¡Hay alguien¡Lo sabía! – exclamó triunfal.

·¿No acabas de decir que ya lo sabías? – indagó Harry mosqueado.

·Bueno, en realidad lo decía por decir, pero como eres bobo, has caído. ¿Lleváis mucho?

·Sí... Bueno, no... Desde Octubre.

·¡Desde Octubre¡Y no me lo habías dicho a mí¡Tu amigo del alma, compañero de batallas, apoyo incondicional...!

·No te pases – cortó su amigo – No sabía como reaccionarías.

·¿Yo¡Pues bien, como siempre!

·Ya...

·¡Venga, dime quien es!

·No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Estoy muy enamorado, no quiero fastidiarla, y menos por tu culpa.

·El pequeño Harry está enamorado – canturreó con vocecilla ridícula – Ains, mi chico está creciendo... Soy una tumba. ¡Dímelo!

·A lo mejor te choca un poco al principio...

·¿Después de lo de Hermione y Snape? No creo que haya nada en el universo capaz de sorprenderme – afirmó rotundo.

·De acuerdo. Pues bien, es... Draco – a Ron se le borró la sonrisa de golpe - ...Malfoy – concluyó Harry en un susurro, aguardando la reacción de su amigo.

Reacción que no se hizo esperar, y que todo el colegio pudo escuchar con claridad meridiana.

·¡ES QUE ESTÁIS TODOS LOCOS O QUÉ? – aulló con la mandíbula desencajada, saliendo al galope hacia su sala común, mientras Harry le seguía corriendo, riéndose a carcajadas de la cara de su amigo, intentando farfullar un "Espera" a la vez que todos los habitantes de Hogwarts salían en tromba de sus habitaciones para ver el grandioso espectáculo del pelirrojo clamando al cielo si era el único ser con cordura en aquel sitio.

* * *

Fue una noche muy divertida, sin lugar a dudas. 

Y si no, que se lo digan a ciertos personajes de la deshabitada torre este del castillo, que ignorantes del barullo que se estaba formando en el exterior, permanecían encerrados en su propio mundo.

Severus no dormía. Contemplar el dulce rostro de ella sumido en un profundo sueño, abrazada a él, sintiendo aquella respiración regular contra su pecho, era todo el descanso que necesitaba.

Sentía miedo. No por él; sabía cuidarse sólo y además estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo todo por ella. Pero pensar que la chica resultase dañada, que todo acabase de la peor forma, que sus castillos en el aire cayesen destruidos el día menos pensado, le provocaba un desasosiego incontrolable.

Con suavidad, Hermione se giró mirándole a los ojos con ternura, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

·Todo está bien. Todo irá bien. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Aquellas palabras fueron como el amanecer en su vida, y por primera vez pensó que había una esperanza. Que con ella, todo era posible.

·Cada vez que... Incluso cuando todo va mal, me haces sentir tan especial... ¿Cómo lo haces?

·Magia...

**-FIN-

* * *

**

_Al fin lo conseguí! Llegue hasta el ultimo capitulo de este fic, que se me ocurrió en una aburrida tarde de estudio y que ha resultado ser el más divertido de los que escrito. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo._

_Ya se que lo he dicho varias veces, pero es que es verdad: soy muuuuuuy cursi, pero sean sinceros: Me quedó o no bonita las escenitas románticas? Por cierto, las dos ultimas frases me encantan, jejeje, es como de una complicidad que... No sé, se nota que les va a ir bien._

_Ah, para quien no la haya odio, los versos del principio son de una canción de MClan, **Miedo**, que ahora mismo suena muchisimo en la radio y por todas partes. Os la recomiendo porque es realmente preciosa, y esa sin empalagar como yo :P_

_Una ultima noticia: como ya he acabado con este fic, voy a continuar uno que tenía a medias y que he vuelto a retomar con ganas. Se llama "**Amando la vida**", y publico hoy su cuarto capitulo. Es de intriga, y pienso empezar a meter romance a saco de un momento a otro, para que no se haga aburrido. Para las fans de Severus: sí, va a salir, y va a tener mucho protagonimoa, pero me falta enmarcarle en los buenos o en los... regulares, jejeje. Os animo a leerlo si os aburris (jejeje, publicidad que he metido por la cara)._

_Un repasito rápido a los reviews:_

_**Amsp14:** ola, wapa! Pues si, lo de H/D es una pareja que me gusta bastante, pero quería hacer este intento antes de escribir un fic propiamente de ellos, a ver como salía la cosa. Y la verdad es que me parecía necesario que Draco estuviese ahí para animar a Harry y que el se tomase tan tranquilamente lo de Hermione, cuando se es feliz parece que los problemas no existen y eso es lo que le pasa a él, jejeje. Y lo de la conversación, pues al final los dos cedieron, son orgullosos, pero lo que sentían era muy fuerte. Espero que te gustase el fic y ojalá te vea muy pronto en otro de los míos o en el tuyo, que es tan bueno como siempre. Montones de besitos, bye!_

_**Tercy-S-Scloe**: jejejeje, me alegra que te este gustando, espero que el final no te decepcionase. Y lo de H/D, pues tu lo has dicho mejor que nadie, un kit-kat que me apeteció probar. Muchos besitos y hasta otra!_

_**Hitomi Felton:** Es que Draco... Bueno, es Draco, que más podría decir :P Y Harry siempre me ha caído bien, la verdad, no se porque, pero en fin, supongo que porque es el prota, jejeje. Te recomiendo que leas alguno, porque el mio es muy malo, los hay excelentes por aquí. Me alegro de que te gustase el fic y espero verte pronto por aquí. Besitos, bye!_

_**HoneyBeeM**: Jejeje, la verdad es que si que me salí un poco del tema, pero me apetecía mucho escribir algo por el estilo y me pareció una buena manera de relajar el ambiente, que con lo de Hermione y Snape se estaba poniendo demasiado estresante. Me alegro de que lo de más te gustase y espero que el final del fic también lo haga. Besitos y hasta la proxima!_

_**Riana**: Tranquila, tu review es siempre bien recibido, llegue cuando llegue! Me alegro de que te gusten las dos parejas, aunque aquí no doy mucho lugar a lo de H/D, esa será una historia diferente, jejeje. Bueno, muchos besitos, espero verte pronto por aquí! Bye!_

_Bueno, muchos besitos para todos, gracias por leer el fic, y espero veros a todos muy prontito por aquí otra vez. Bye!_

_Ela :)_


End file.
